The Flight
by babyboyadamlambert
Summary: Adam and Tommy join the 500 Mile Club


We have a special concert coming up. I am really excited because it's in Belgium. We've never performed in Belgium before. It has been a while since we toured, and I am glad to tour again. Sometimes when we're not touring I feel lonely. In my mind, I know it is because I miss Adam. I miss seeing him smile, listening to his voice, and feeling him next to me. I've dated plenty of women, and I don't have an interest in any other men. Adam just sparks something in me that I can't control. Just thinking about it now is making me feel dizzy and making me hard. My mouth is watering, I just need him so bad right now.

I shipped my guitars off today to meet me at the airport. I see Adam at the airport and my heart does a flip flop. God, what is it about him that makes me feel like this? His eyes, his hair, his lips, mm everything! I try not to stare at him and he hugs me. He smells so fucking good. Our eyes lock and we smile at each other. I wish I knew if he felt the same way for me. We are going to be on the plane for over twelve hours, so maybe I can find out how he feels. Thinking about being next to him that long is making me so hot.

We get on the plane and we sit next to each other in first class. The plane takes off and I act like I'm reading. I can't concentrate. He makes me crazy. The stewardess asks if we want a pillow or blanket and we both accept and I lay my head back to rest. When I close my eyes all I can think about is touching Adam. I open my eyes slightly to see if Adam is asleep. His eyes are closed. I just can't stand not touching him for one more second. I slide my hand over on Adams thigh. He shifts slightly in his seat, but then stops. I open my eyes and look over at him again. His eyes are still closed. I move my hand a little higher and on the inside of his thigh. He moves again. I then stay still. Adam leans over and says "what do you want, pretty kitty?" He unzips his pants and slides my hand on his cock. He doesn't have any underwear on. My dick is so fucking hard right now. I put my hand on his cock and start circling my fingers on the head of his dick. Adam lets a small moan out. The stewardess asks if we are okay. Adam says "were umm good." I laugh a nervous laugh and keep stroking the head of his cock. I feel precum and use that to move my hand easier up and down the shaft of his dick. I wish I could get on my knees and suck him. He leans over and says "sexy kitty, follow me." He unbuckles his seat belt, zips up his pants with difficulty and I unbuckle my seat belt and follow him. He goes into the lavatory. He takes my hand and pulls me in too. I feel my heartbeat speed up and my cock instantly become rock hard. I have come too far to stop now, so I unzip his pants and push him to the wall. He pulls his pants down and I see how hard and huge his dick is. I've waited so long for this. I kneel down and lick the tip of his dick around in circles and then scrape my nails on the shaft of his cock slowly. He leans his head down and looks at me and I look up at him ,meeting his eyes. He says "you are very naughty" and I know he wanted this just as bad as I did. He puts his hands on my hair, grabs it and moves my head closer to him. I open back up and take his cock deep inside my mouth. I move my tongue in circles all over the head of his dick, then deep throat his entire length. I start increasing my speed and hold my lips tightly around him. He says "fuck Tommy , yes just like that – you are so fucking hot." He takes my hair again and pushes my head further down on his cock and then back up, he starts to move my head faster and faster and I feel his cock throbbing. He yanks my head up and pulls me to standing facing him. We lock eyes and I see a tenderness in his eyes I haven't seen before. He puts his hand under my chin pulling me close and kisses me slowly. I feel the butterflies in my stomach and this just feels so right. We kiss deeper, and I feel his tongue in my mouth. I murmur that I love him and he says "I love you too." He pulls me even closer and I feel his hard cock on me. I start to pull down my pants and he turns me away from him, facing the door. Adam asks "Do you want me?" and I answer "fuck yes, I need you to fuck me now, SO bad." I bend slightly over and feel his hands spreading my butt apart. I hear him lick his hand and stroke his cock. Then, I feel the head of his dick on the outside of my ass and then just the tip of the head enters me. It hurts, but feels so good at the same time. I moan and I hear him say "that's right, baby." I push back just slightly so another inch enters me. "Mmm" , I moan. "More, baby." He pushes another inch in and now instead of pain I feel an intense pleasure. "Fuck me, Adam, NOW." I say and he thrusts his entire length in my ass. It feels so fucking good and I start to push back on him harder and faster and our moans become increasingly loud. Someone knocks on the door and asks if we are ok. Adam pants "Fine, its fine." and continues to fuck my ass harder. He tells me he is about to cum in my ass and all I can say is "fuck yes, yes" I hear him take in a deep breath, moan and then I feel my ass getting filled with hot cum." I cum right then – the best orgasm I have ever felt in my life. I turn around and he gets on his knees and puts my cock in his mouth and licks all the cum off of me and I return the favor. His cum is so tasty.

I stand up and pull up my pants and we lock eyes and we kiss passionately. We open the door and even though we get looks, we don't care.

Sitting back in our seats my ass stings, but it just reminds me of him and the way it felt when he was inside me. He asks me why I've never come on to him before, or talked to him about the way I felt. "I don't know, I answer, but I am glad I did now." He reaches over and takes my hand and we hold hands for a while. He even leans over and kisses me. I feel like this is the beginning to something really great.


End file.
